Welcome Home Troy Boy
by stratgirl
Summary: Troy comes home with a new girlfriend after several years away, will he be able to deal with his girlfriend and the changes in his life at home since he's been gone?


Lucille straightened the table one more time.

Lucille, relax. Jack said.

I can't. She said.

It's not fair on her, nor Dylan. She said.

Troy's only going to be here for two nights… we've been through this it was Gabby's choice too. Jack said.

I want her here, she's been a part of our family for twelve years… and now she's not here for a Christmas? Lucille asked as someone knocked on the door.

Chad walked in with Dylan sitting happily on his hip playing with his afro.

Hey Dylan. Jack said, hugging the little boy.

Poppy. He said, clapping his hands.

Sorry, he wanted to see you. Chad said.

That's ok… how's Gabby? Lucille asked, patting Dylan's hair out of his face.

Oh yeah, pretending she's just fine. Chad said.

Chad stood Dylan on the ground and he ran off into the play room Lucille and Jack had created for him. It was Troy's old rumpus room.

I still can't believe his bringing another girl home. Chad said.

You can't. Lucille's been pacing for the last four hours. Jack said.

Part of me wants to smack him round the head and say don't you get it? You've got a son to Gabby. Chad said.

Me too. Jack said, Lucille had gone in to play with Dylan.

He breaks her heart every day. Chad said as someone knocked on the door.

That'll be Troy. Lucille called out.

I'll take Dill home now. Chad said.

Jack opened the door to see Troy with a young girl who had blonde hair and was skinny.

Troy! Jack said.

Hey Dad, this is Mel. Troy said.

Yeah thanks Luce, I'll let her know…

Will you be here for Christmas Eve Dinner?

Christmas Eve Dinner, don't know… Taylor wants to do something with… Gabby. Chad said softly.

Is that Chad? Troy asked.

Yeah.

Chad! Troy yelled, running into the rumpus where Chad was crouching on the ground with a toddler and Lucille was packing up some toys.

Oh… hi. Chad said.

Hey Mum! Troy said.

Hello son. Lucille said.

Chad, what's up? Troy asked.

Oh…um… Chad began.

Chad's offered to take this little one to his Mum, usually your father would but… with you here… Lucille said.

Dude, are his parents aware of that situation? Troy asked.

Chad's great with him. Lucille said.

Aw… isn't he cute. Troy's girlfriend said as she walked in.

Excuse me, I should get going. Chad said, picking Dylan up who was busily playing with the ball you put the shapes in.

We'll return the toy later I think. Chad said to Lucille.

What's up Chad's ass? Troy asked his Dad as they sat down on the couch.

His dealt with a lot since you've been gone. Jack said.

Like what? He left our college basketball team because he didn't want to hang out and get signed. Troy said.

Family's more important to him.

But family can be important when he gets signed, more money equals a better family. Troy said.

I'm sorry you feel that way. Jack said.

What is wrong with everyone back here? Troy asked.

For the first time in three years you decide to come back here, with a new girlfriend okay? Chad's torn between his alliances, so is everyone else Troy… and don't say you can still be friends because you two had way too much of a history to ever be friends. Jack said.

She said she wanted to still be friends… well I asked and she said yes when we broke up. Troy said.

Then you went to Los Angeles and forgot completely about her and everyone back here, your Mum and I still love you, but you might have to prove to the others that you care. Jack replied.

Are they all coming over for Christmas Eve? It's tradition right? Troy asked.

Chad's not sure if he and Taylor can make it… Jack said.

Is… she going to be here? Troy asked.

Last thing I heard was that the cats mother would not be attending. Jack said.

Gabby Dad. Troy whisper yelled.

No… I don't think she's coming. Jack said.

Why not? Troy asked.

Troysie… Mel exclaimed coming in.

What? Troy asked.

I thought I'd unpack for you… She started.

I'll do it. It's fine. Troy said.

I found this. She said, pulling out a white gold necklace. Jack squinted and saw the ruby and diamond stones set in the tear drop.

I love it! She said, passing it to him and turning round, pulling her hair up as she went.

…It's for my Mum for Christmas. Troy said.

What is? Lucille asked walking in.

He got you the nicest necklace. Mel said.

Lucille smiled softly, taking the necklace.

… That's very thoughtful of you. Lucille told Troy.

Mel… want to keep unpacking? I'm just going to run to the… store. Troy said.

Sure. She said.

Where are you going? Lucille asked Troy as he tied his shoes and took the necklace, which they all knew wasn't for Lucille, it used to belong to Gabby.

I… just wanted to try and get her to keep it. Troy said.

Um… Troy. Jack said.'

Dad, I got it. It's Gabby. Troy said.

Troy jogged to the Montez house and knocked on the door.

Maria opened the door.

Oh… Troy, what are you doing here? Maria asked.

Um… is… Gabby…here? He asked.

Sorry Troy. Maria said.

About what? Troy asked.

She's… not here this year. Maria said.

But… she loved Christmas time, family time… Troy said.

Things change Troy. Maria said.

Nanny! Ooky? Dylan asked holding his hands up as well.

… He was at Mum and Dad's. Troy said.

… Where's Gabby then, if she's not here? Troy added.

She's with other family at the moment. Maria said.

She doesn't have any other family. Troy said.

Yes she does, you've missed a lot. Maria said.

Is she… married? He asked.

No. Maria said.

Kids? He asked.

Troy, if she wanted you to know about her life, she would have seen you… this was her choice. Maria said.

She… chose not to see me? Troy asked.

I'm sorry Troy. Maria said.

Why? Did she say why? Troy asked.

You cut her out of your life three years ago… Gabby's moving on…

Good luck on this relationship. Maria said, shutting the door.

Maria went and gave Dylan a cookie as a car pulled into their drive way and the garage door came up.

Gabby walked in with Taylor not far behind, and Taylor's daughter Abby who was a year old.

No, I want you to go. Please. Gabby said.

Gabby, his not our family, you guys are. Taylor said.

I don't want him knowing anything about me… his still your friend. Gabby said.

I refuse to come if you don't. Taylor said as Dylan ran out with a cookie in his hand.

Hey! How's my gorgeous boy? Gabby asked, picking him up.

Nanny ad a visita and Untle Ad took me to Poppy's ouse. He said.

Who visited Nanny? Taylor asked.

Troy did. Maria said coming into the lounge room.

What did he want? Gabby asked.

To see you. Maria said.

Gabby sent Dylan off to play with Abby.

Part of me wants to go and see this girl… and see if she's anything like me… and part of me wants to convince him he likes me better. Gabby said, crying on the couch.

Well… let's go. Maria said.

What? No… I can't go. Gabby said.

What's he going to do in front of his girlfriend? His not going to approach you and want to sit down and talk for five hours… that way you know his seen you… and he knows Dylan is yours… and… you can check his girlfriend out. Maria said.

Well… it would be… strong. Taylor said.

Maria rang Lucille and told them they would be going, that they had now decided it would be good for Gabby, it would either be the start of something new, or the tying off of old ends.

Lucille was rapt at having Gabby come, let alone her grandson.

Gabby, you look great don't worry. Taylor said.

They pulled up in the Bolton's drive way, and all looked in Gabby's direction. Maria had gone over earlier, leaving Gabby and Dylan with Chad and Taylor.

I'll take these two rat bags in… it'll be okay Gabby. Taylor said knowing how close Gabby and Chad had become since Troy left. Gabby always told her problems of missing Troy to Chad, who was missing Troy as well.

I don't know if I can do it now. Gabby said.

I know you can… it's Troy, he should feel threatened by us and not us of him okay? His the one who has explaining to do, like why he left you without even contacting you in three years… you shouldn't be worried, he should be. Chad said.

His got another girlfriend, I'm going to seem like an ex girlfriend hanging on for dear life just before he announces his engagement. Gabby said.

Engagement? Chad asked.

Why else would he come home this year of all years? Gabby asked

I swear… I will punch him. Chad said.

No violence, not around Dylan okay? He looks up to you. Gabby said.

Lucille met them at the door and hugged Gabby.

Hey. Gabby said.

I swear… as a completely subjective third party, if he doesn't do something about her whinging, I will. Lucille said.

Mummy! Dylan said rushing over and putting his arms up.

Hey what's up Dill? Gabby asked.

unty aylor over there… with the man who isited Nanny. He said.

Really? Gabby asked.

You ready? Chad asked.

No. Gabby said.

Come on, I know you Gabby, you can do this. Chad said, leading her over.

Daddy! Abby said, reaching for him.

There's my favourite girl! Is Sharpay here yet? Chad asked Taylor taking Abby.

Hi guys! I'm Mel… Troy's soon to… She began, putting her hand out to shake theirs.

Girlfriend. Troy's girlfriend. Troy interrupted her.

Chad, and this is Gabby. Chad said, not shaking her hand.

Aw… you two have children. She said

No. He and Taylor have a child and she is holding the kid Mum looks after.

Dylan. Chad said as Jack walked over.

Hey Gabby, how's everything going? Hey Dill! Jack said, messing his hair up.

Gabby fake half smiled.

Everything's… good. Gabby said.

Oppy! Mummy made alad. Dylan said.

Did she make the potato salad? Jack asked.

Yeah! Dylan said.

Did you sing one potato two potato three potato four? Jack asked.

Over and over again yes. Gabby said.

Is she your sister? Mel asked Troy.

What? Gabriella. No. Troy said.

Why does her son call your Dad Poppy then? She asked.

Gabby, Luce wants you in the kitchen. Jack said, walking past.

Okay. Gabby said, taking Dylan to the kitchen with her.

Yeah, why does he do that? Troy asked Chad.

Oh Abby! That is stinky! I'd better change her nappy. Chad said.

I'd better go… supervise him. Taylor said

I'll go see if your Mum wants any help in the kitchen. Mel said.

Dylan was sitting on the edge of the kitchen bench, Maria and Lucille putting the finishing touches on the salads and feeding Dylan bits of the things he liked as they went.

Nanny! I don't like omato! He said as Lucille tried to hand him a piece of tomato.

I'm glad you made it. Lucille told Gabby.

It's Christmas Eve. Gabby said.

But Troy's bimbo of the month is here. Lucille said.

She's not that bad right? Gabby asked.

She's not that good either. Maria said.

Hey guys! Do you need any help? Mel asked.

Nanny apple! Dylan said as Lucille cut some apple into fine slices for one of the salads.

Lucille handed him a small handful of little bits.

Ank you! He said.

Good boy. Lucille said.

I think we're right aren't we? Maria asked.

We're all organised. Lucille said.

Hey Dylan! There's a basketball game on outside, want to come and play? Chad asked.

Yeah! Can I mummy? He asked Gabby.

You can watch with Uncle Chad. Gabby said

But Mum! We've been planning our tactics for ages… It's Poppy and us against Troy, Uncle Zeke and Uncle Jase. Chad said.

Mummy please! Dylan said.

Okay, but if anything happens… Gabby said.

I know, I'm dead meat and you and Taylor will personally delight in punishing me… I get it. Come on little man! Chad said, taking Dylan off the bench.

Go on Gabby, go get Taylor and go barrack for them. Lucille said.

Gabby found Taylor standing in the bathroom with Abby on her hip, giving instructions.

You want to come watch the game with me? Gabby asked.

When Chad gets his act together. His trying to change Dylan's shoes. Taylor said.

Here. Gabby said, walking and kneeling down.

Look at you! You and Chad are matching! Gabby said.

Come on Chad! Hurry up! Jack said, walking to the door way in the same outfit of red shorts and a white polo t shirt with shiny white shoes on, they also had sweat bands round their head.

What are they doing to you? Gabby asked, getting his shoes on.

I'm a awk! Dylan said.

A hawk? Wow! Gabby said following them to the backyard.

Gabby sat on the wall with Taylor and Abby.

You boys know the rules, Troy: Be careful of Dill, Dill gets to do anything, and play fairly oh and two fifteen minute halves – otherwise my man gets tired! Jack said.

Dad, his two! Why on earth are you playing a two year old? Troy asked.

I know what I'm doing son. Jack said.

Gabby grinned, she'd always told him he didn't need to make concessions for Dylan, but he insisted that Dylan was always helpful and always won the game for them.

Mel came over before Troy's grandfather blew the whistle.

It's so cute they want to try and play with the toddler. She said, sitting next to Gabby.

Troy took the ball bouncing it and Dylan ran after him, grabbing the ball mid bounce he hugged it and ran to Chad, passing it to him, where Chad bounced it to the hoop with Dylan not far behind and shot, getting a three pointer.

Go Dylan! Taylor yelled.

Dad! That's totally unfair! He can't run with the ball! Troy said.

The game continued with Troy's team getting two hoops with the "Hawks" getting 11 in the first fifteen minutes. Zeke and Jason always liked to help out Dylan as well, and it was hard to play seriously making sure you didn't hurt him.

Dylan ran over to Gabby who had his drink waiting for him.

Nice work! Gabby said, lifting him onto her lap and passing him his drink.

I don't understand why Dad's changed all the rules of the game for a two year old. Troy said.

Two and a half. Chad said, from where he was drinking a bottle of water Taylor had given him.

Same thing. Troy said.

Mummy, can we go back now? He asked.

You've got to wait so that Poppy can have a drink first okay? Gabby asked.

At the end of the game, the Hawks were 23, the Lakers as Jack had nicknamed them were 12.

Dylan walked up to his Uncle Zeke and Uncle Jason, and shook their hands like he'd been taught to.

He then walked over to Troy and held his hand out.

Troy shook his hand and Dylan went over to his Mum.

Mummy can I have some alad now? He asked.

Maria walked out with Dylan's cars bowl with a cut up sausage, a slice of bread, and some potato salad for Dylan.

Oh look at that! Gabby said.

Thank you Nanny. Dylan said.

That's ok. She replied, grinning as Gabby sat Dylan on her lap and fed him. Spoons he was ok with but not forks.

She seems like a really good Mum. I wonder where his Dad is. Mel said to Troy when she caught him still looking at the two and a half year old who had won the game.

Mel went off to get Troy's lunch, even though he didn't know, she seemed to baby him.

His cute isn't he? Jack asked.

How does he play like that? Troy asked.

Partly natural instinct, but his watched us for two and a half years and Chad's started training him.

How's Gabby know him? Troy asked.

It's her son. Jack said, thinking now would be an appropriate time to hit Troy on the head.

Gabby… has a son? Troy asked.

Yeah. Jack said.

Two and a half years… nine months, that bitch. Troy muttered.

What? Jack asked.

She went out straight away I bet and got knocked up didn't she? I bet she didn't even care. That or she was cheating on me. Troy said

Excuse me? Chad asked, hearing the conversation and coming in with a plate full of potato salad.

What a whore. Troy said.

He calls Jack Poppy because his your son Troy. Chad said walking away.

What? No. I don't… Troy began.

I got you lunch. Mel said, handing troy a plate.

Is everything okay? She asked.

Fine. Troy replied.

Troy sat watching Gabby feed Dylan his lunch, and giggle with him, before telling him they'd go and get her lunch now.

They came back with a plate of potato salad, and Dylan ate more of it.

All the while, Troy was recognizing parts of him in Dylan. The way he laughed, the dimple on his cheek, the colour of his hair… it was so obvious, even the way he pinched pieces of potato salad off Gabby's plate when she wasn't looking.

Dylan went to play in the sand pit, which Jack had created for him in the corner of the yard, and Chad was watching him and Abby play so Troy wandered over, Mel had gone to help in the kitchen.

… Dylan right? Troy asked kneeling down next to him.

Dylan looked at him, before looking to Chad.

I'm Troy. Troy said.

Mr. Roy good at basketball. Dylan said.

You can just call me Troy. Troy said.

Ummy says dats rude Can I call you Mr. Roy? He said.

Okay… Mr. Troy it is. Troy said

Gabby and Taylor were in the Bolton's kitchen with Maria, Lucille and Mel.

Your son is adorable Gabby, where's his Dad? Mel asked.

I don't think it's appropriate to ask Gabby questions. Lucille said.

It's fine Luce. Gabby said, still not answering the question.

Soo…. You must have been a young Mum. She said.

Mmmhmm. Gabby said.

Mistake right? She asked.

No. Gabby replied.

You chose to have a child at… what? Sixteen? Mel asked.

Eighteen. Maria and Lucille said at the same time.

What you're the same age as Troy? She asked.

Funny that. Taylor muttered.

Gabby and Troy were best friends all through school. Lucille said.

Oh… he never told me that. Mel said.

Didn't he? Taylor asked.

No. Mel replied.

Has he told you about his girlfriends from high school? Taylor asked.

Taylor, come on… if Troy wants her to know, he'd of told her. Gabby said.

What about them? Mel asked.

He and Gabby went out for three and a half years… they were voted…

Taylor! Gabby said.

Most likely couple to spend the rest of their lives together, then on the day he was meant to fly out for LA, he dumped her, that's right, no reason whatsoever. Chad out there used to be his best friend, until Troy suggested he dump me and go play basketball! Taylor said.

I'm going to check on Dylan. Gabby said walking out.

Gabby got to the door to go outside before she found Dylan.

Mummy! Untle Ad and I made a new end! He said.

What's their name? Gabby asked.

Mr. Roy. He said.

Oh… okay. Gabby said.

Come meet im. Dylan said.

Okay sweetie, I'll be there in one second. Gabby said as Mel pushed past her.

Troy! She screeched.

Hey. Troy said, walking over from the sand pit and going to take her hand.

Don't. You never told me you and… her! Mel said pointing at Gabby; dated for three and a half years! She yelled.

Dylan, how about you go inside and see if Nanny has dessert ready yet? Gabby asked.

Dylan went inside and Gabby walked over to Chad, avoiding Troy's eye contact.

Who told you that? He asked.

That black girl. She said.

Taylor? Can we talk about this some other time? Troy asked.

No we cannot. Mel said.

I didn't think it was important okay? Troy asked.

Not important? Voted most likely to spend the rest of your lives together and it's not important? She asked.

Mel, come on… troy said.

How come you didn't tell me Troy? She asked again, louder this time.

Because I told you, it wasn't important. I spent college trying to move on, I spent most of my life with her okay, breaking up with her was a mistake and you're the only person… since that I've half liked. Troy said.

Half liked? I'm going to call Daddy. She said.

Mel don't get your Dad involved. Troy said.

Fine. Marry me then, tomorrow. She said.

What? No! Troy said.

Fine then. She said getting out her mobile phone.

Ok, I'll do it. Troy said.

I'll go and call some people and make it happen. She said, kissing Troy.

I'm going inside now. Gabby told Chad.

Can you take Abby? And… keep Dylan in there too? I'm going to have words with Troy. Chad said.

Chad, let it be. I expected him to be married already and coming back to tell everyone, what difference does it make? Gabby asked.

Chad walked over to Troy, and Jack was standing there with his mouth open.

You don't get it Dad, it's got to be done. Troy said.

Chad, can I have the keys? Taylor asked walking out with Abby on her hip.

Chad passed them to her and watched her ignore Troy completely.

A minute later he heard the screech of the car out of the drive way as Taylor tried to drive their SUV.

Gabby, it's okay. Taylor said.

I know. Gabby said wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Mel ran into the house screaming she was going to get married and Taylor had looked to where Gabby was walking in.

Gabby had put Dylan to bed, he was awfully excited Santa was coming tomorrow. Lucille and Jack said they'd be round after brunch to give him his present as well.

Taylor and Chad had gone home and Maria was round at the Bolton's still, she thought Chad and Taylor were still with Gabby, besides Lucille was devastated.

What are you thinking? Jack asked Troy.

I'm scared. Troy said.

Well why did you say yes? Jack asked.

Dad… Mel's my coaches daughter. Troy said.

So? Jack asked

He threatened to kick me off the team if I broke her heart. The Laker's are scouting at my next game, if I'm not there… playing… Troy began.

Well tell the Lakers honestly and… stuff your college basketball team if your coach isn't smart enough to realize how good you are then… it's his own fault. Jack said.

Dad… It's not that easy. Troy said.

Maybe you could talk to Chad… Jack suggested.

No, Chad and I never spoke about stuff like that. Troy said.

Well, you might want to try and get a best man before tomorrow, unless she'll organise things like that too. Jack said.

Troysie! Mel said, walking out to the back yard where they were.

What? Troy asked.

Mummy and Daddy were flying out for Christmas, they'll be at the airport in two hours… Can you take me to the airport via your friends houses, I have to organise bridesmaids, I thought that since you liked Gabby so much and were friends with her she could be my maid of honour oh and her little boy can be the ring boy. Troy it's going to be so cute, I just hope they have dresses that all match a little. She said.

Mel, you can't ask my ex girlfriend to be your maid of honour. Troy said.

Why not? She'll look great in the photos.

I'll get them to meet… at Gabby's house we can talk to them as a group I guess. Troy said as she stared at him.

Great! I'll go and get my bag. She said.

Meet me at Gabby's? Troy sent to the gang group of his phone.

Troy, you can't let her ask Gabby to be her maid of honour… that's just rude. Let alone asking her to allow Dylan to be in the wedding. Jack said.

What? His my son too. Troy said.

Coming? Mel asked walking out.

Right away. Troy said.

Gabby gently picked Dylan out of his bed and grabbed his change bag as well as his blanket and teddy and put him softly into his car seat, jumping in her car she backed out of the drive way and drove away.

Chad and Taylor pulled into Gabby's drive way and let themselves in, they'd always had their own key. Sharpay and Zeke arrived a few minutes later, while Taylor and Chad were trying to find Gabby.

Oh… look at her house Troy! I want a balcony on my bedroom! This is like my dream house, you should ask her how much she'll take for it. Mel said.

I don't think it's for sale Mel. Troy said.

But if we offer enough she'll sell. I love this town. She said.

Think Chad, where would she go? Taylor asked, Abby asleep in her arms.

I don't know babe, but whoever's idea this was to meet at her house is a real jerk. Chad said.

Did she leave? I wanted to ask if she'd be my maid of honour! Mel said.

Gabby? Troy's ex? Are you nuts? Zeke asked.

Your even more low than I thought you were. Chad said

Don't worry he wants you as his best man. Mel said.

I'll go check the house, you stay here. Chad told Taylor.

I'll check the local motels, you stay here with Taylor. Zeke told Sharpay as Jason and Kelsi walked in, with their six week old baby.

What's going on? Jason asked.

Gabby's gone because some dickhead sent her the same message we all got. Chad said on his way out.

I'll check… East High and the parks. Jason said.

Taylor was on her phone trying to get Gabby.

This is Gabby, leave a message, I'll get back to you. Gabby said and a tone was heard.

Gab, it's me… just let me know your okay. Taylor said, hanging up.

Taylor dialed another number and Maria picked up.

Taylor? Is everything okay? Maria asked.

I don't mean to panic you… but… Troy sent us all a message saying that he'd meet us at Gabby's house, they wanted to ask us to be in the wedding… Gabby's taken Dylan somewhere and we don't know where yet… Any ideas? Taylor asked.

The car's gone? She asked.

Yeah. Taylor replied.

I'll come round… East High? She asked.

Jason's on his way there. Taylor said.

I'll be right round. Maria said.

Taylor walked back into the lounge where Sharpay and Kelsi were with Mel who was on her phone.

Troy Jonathon Bolton, you'd better get back here this instant. She said into her phone.

He hung up on me! Mel exclaimed, throwing her phone on the ground.

I'm going to check Lava Springs. Sharpay said.

That's where Mummy and Daddy booked for the wedding. Mel said, perking up.

What name would that be under? I'll ask my Dad for a discount. Sharpay said.

Sharpay?! Taylor asked.

Collinge. Mel said.

Taylor, sweetie, I'm on it. Sharpay said winking at her and Kelsi.

Sharpay called a taxi and went once it pulled up a few minutes later.

Where would she be? Taylor asked as her phone rang.

She's not here. Chad said.

She's not at East High or the park. Kelsi said, from where she was on the phone to Jason.

Jack, Lucille and Maria walked in, Jack walked over to Taylor and asked to speak to her in the kitchen.

Maria took Abby who was still asleep.

I called Gabby as Troy left. Jack told Taylor.

What? What did you say? She asked.

I told her to drive to our shack, it's the next town over, I told her where the spare key was because Mel wanted her and Dylan to be in the wedding. She's safe okay? I told her to call me when she gets there. He said.

Taylor cried and hugged Jack, he really did love Gabby.

Is everything okay? Kelsi asked.

She's okay. Taylor said.

I'll call the boys. Kelsi said.

She rang them as a group on a conference call.

She's okay. Kelsi said.

Where is she? Did she come back? Chad asked.

Jack knows where she is… he called her. Kelsi said.

Okay, is Troy… still there? Sharpay asked.

No… he left. Kelsi said.

Well where is he looking? Chad asked.

I don't know. Mel's angry with him though. She replied.

I hope she calls the wedding off. Chad said.

Don't we all? Maria's making some egg nog. Kelsi said.

On our way. They all said, knowing how good the eggnog was.

It was 1am when Gabby pulled into the shack, she put Dylan straight into the bed reserved for him and put his blanket and teddy bear with him, before going to call Jack.

Hello. Jack said, wide awaked- they were all up still, Troy was the only other missing and Mel had gone to get her parents in a taxi.

I'm here. Gabby said.

Ok, Merry Christmas. He said.

Thanks Jack, you too. Gabby said.

Gabby was just snuggling down when she heard tyres on the loose gravel outside, climbing up she went to the door, looking out, a black SUV pulled in next to her car and got out, checking her car in the dark.

This is private property. Gabby said opening the door slightly.

I know, I'm just wondering who has more of a claim. Troy said.

Gabby shut the door again before he could get there.

He inserted his key and walked in.

Gab, I'm not here for… anything, I just needed to get away myself.

Well, you'll need to turn around and go back now. Gabby said.

Why? Can't I stay here? I promise I won't interfere, different bed rooms… he began.

Mel will be worried besides, you get married in less than twenty four hours. Gabby said.

Yeah, please don't say that. Troy said.

What? The truth? Gabby asked.

The gang's worried about you, maybe we should call them. Troy said.

Your Dad knows where I am. His told them. Gabby said.

What you rang and asked if it was okay to hang out here? Over Christmas by yourself? He asked.

No, he rang and told me your girlfriend wanted me to be her maid of honour and my son to be her ring bearer and he suggested I come up here, he told me where the spare key was and that he'd tell Taylor where I was. Gabby said.

My Dad, told you to come up here? Troy asked.

Yep. Gabby replied.

And… Dylan's mine? Troy asked.

Define yours. Gabby said.

Brie…

Biologically yes, practically no and don't call me that. Gabby replied.

If you haven't gathered I'm not to keen for the wedding. He said.

No, and that surprises me. I always thought you were the wedding type. Gabby said.

I am. Troy replied.

Then why aren't you there? Gabby asked.

Because I don't want that with her. Troy said.

I know we used to talk about stuff… ten years ago but there's a line and I'd really prefer it if you didn't go over it. Gabby said.

I couldn't break up with her. Troy said.

Cos you like her. Gabby said.

No… well, she's okay… she's my coaches daughter, he told me if I broke her heart he'd kick me off the team and well she's in love with me. Troy said.

Playing basketball over your happiness. You always were like that. Gabby said.

I told Mel… I was flying home for Christmas and she called and booked herself a ticket, saying it was time after ten months that she met my family… Troy said

Why did you really come out here? Gabby asked.

I knew you'd come here… Part of me shouted it out and I was worried about you… the gang was really worried and I needed to get away and stop the wedding, Mel's the kind of girl you just can't talk with like we used to… besides I needed to hear it from you that I had a son. Troy said.

I'm sorry. Gabby said.

Why? He asked.

That… I kept him, without telling you. Gabby said

I'm glad you kept him… his very well mannered. Troy said.

Yeah, his had a lot of help with that. Gabby said.

He told me he couldn't call me Roy because that was rude so he would call me Mr. Roy if that was okay. Troy said.

Yeah he told me he and Chad made a new friend called Mr. Roy. Gabby said.

His… good at basketball. He said.

Yeah… he and Chad play all the time. Gabby said.

Remind me to thank Chad. Troy said.

What for? Gabby asked.

Playing Dad. Troy said.

Don't take him off me please. Gabby pleaded.

Hey, that wasn't what I meant. Troy said

What did you mean then? Gabby asked.

I want to be in his life… I don't want to take him off you because that's not fair… He said.

You should call her. Gabby said.

And say what? That I don't really love her enough to marry? Troy asked

Please don't make this seem linked to me, you need to go home… you can't just leave her standing at the alter. Gabby said.

You want me to go? He asked.

You have to. Gabby replied.

Please come back as well? I need to know that your okay with it I guess. He said.

I'm okay with it, but at the same time, I don't want it rubbed in my face. Gabby said.

I get that… Troy said.

Gabby fell asleep on the couch and Troy carried her to the spare bedroom and put her under the doona and went to sleep for a few hours himself.

Gabby woke at five am and knowing it was a four hour drive back home, thought she'd better start. Gabby made a coffee and was just about to get Dylan when Troy walked downstairs.

Hi. He said.

Hi. Gabby replied as he poured himself a coffee.

Um… He said as Gabby turned around to face him.

Good luck today. Gabby said.

Thank you. He said, kissing her and trying to get into her mouth.

No Troy. She whispered.

Gabby pulled into her drive way half an hour after Dylan woke up, he had initially asked her why she was driving… did Santa get the wrong house and did they have to go and collect them from the airport, but Gabby said that she had to go out because Grandma forgot milk so Gabby had to go and get it and the shops close by were shut.

Gabby pulled into the drive way, where Lucille and Jack were also parked and walked in with Dylan excitedly by her side.

Nanny! Poppy! Did Santa come? He asked.

Santa sure did! Jack told him, ushering him into the lounge where Santa had delivered his presents.

That was… quick. Maria said.

We can talk about it later but… Troy went out there. Gabby said.

Is he staying there? Lucille asked.

No… he's getting married this afternoon. Gabby said.

Oh dear god. Maria said.

I told him he couldn't leave her at the altar and to call her, because I didn't want it to seem like it was linked to me. Gabby said.

Oh dear. Lucille said.

I'm not in the wedding but his asked me to go. Gabby said as well.

Oh dear… Maria said, hugging her daughter.

I'm okay with it… his got to like her hasn't he? To even date her… It's just important that his happy… and he gets everything he's ever wanted. Gabby said.

You're being a good sport. Lucille said.

Let's go… it's Christmas. Gabby said.

Dylan was excited about his new basketball from Uncle Chad, and his new bike from Santa as well as the basketball hoop Gabby got him.

Taylor and Chad came over an hour before the wedding, partly to have lunch and partly to check on Gabby.

Dylan was sitting with Maria wearing neat jeans and a little shirt with clean sand shoes, while Gabby was getting ready upstairs.

Is she okay? Chad asked.

She's getting ready… Maria said.

What? She's going? Chad asked.

He asked her to… Maria replied.

Gabby was curling her hair when Taylor walked in.

Your really doing this? She asked.

He asked. Gabby replied.

What went down? She asked as Gabby went to her wardrobe and fossacked through it.

He… kissed me. Gabby said.

What? Taylor asked.

I told him to stop… but he asked me to go… he told me he needed to know that I was okay with it… so… I'm going. Gabby said.

But your not okay with it. Taylor said.

Whatever makes him happy. Gabby replied, slipping on a white dress with a red tie, she also slipped on her red heels. She also put on the necklace that Troy had given her back for Christmas. It was a dress she'd never worn before, strapless, and fairly short, Troy had been with her when she bought it, he was East High's captain and they were his favourite colours besides they suited her.

Dylan looked at his Mum.

Mummy your pretty. He said.

Thank you sweetie, you look gorgeous! We'd better guard you all the girls will be after you! Gabby said, picking him up.

They pulled up in two cars. Maria checking Gabby was okay all the way.

Mum, it's okay… Gabby said as they got out of the car.

Gabby got Dylan out of the car and they walked with Chad, Taylor and Abby to the stairs, Troy was standing there with Jack and another man. Jack was looking flustered, so was Troy.

I'm going to go and make sure Mel's ready. He said.

Okay. Troy said, pulling his tie off after he went out of sight.

Feeling the heat? Chad asked them both.

You bet. They said at the same time, before Troy laid eyes on Gabby who was behind them all trying to convince Dylan that it wouldn't be too bad inside.

They had been seated for about ten minutes before Jack walked in and sat down and Troy walked over to the row Gabby was in.

Can you help me with my tie? He asked.

Sure. She replied following him out into the hall and taking his tie.

I need you to honestly answer a question… don't think about her or the past right now… i… I need to know... whether you and I ever have anything… ever. He said.

Gabby kept her look firmly on the knot she was tying.

Brie, please answer. He said.

I don't know what to say… I can never say no to you… it's you Troy. God you're my biggest weakness, except Dylan with your bloody puppy eyes… but you getting married won't stop that… we can talk and stuff, you can see Dylan and everything… But I'm not being your mistress. Gabby said.

You know I'm not like that anyway. He said.

Gabby looked at him.

Okay… so I kissed you, before… but I just wanted to see if I still felt the same spark. Troy said.

Did you? Gabby asked.

Did you? He asked.

You first. Gabby said.

I did. You? He asked.

That doesn't matter… Go. Your gonna be late and that's the brides job. Gabby said fixing his tie on his shirt.

You look great. He said.

Go! She said, following him into the church.

Gabby sat back down next to Taylor.

Is he still doing it? She whispered.

Yeah. Why else would he be here? Gabby asked as he stood at the front and took his tie off again, undoing the top buttons on his shirt that Gabby had just done up, he hung his jacket over the pew as well.

I just fixed that. Gabby groaned as the doors open and the wedding march started.

What a terrific Christmas Present. Gabby thought as Mel was walked to the front of the church staring Troy down for not wearing his tie, now that was a dress prepared in more than twenty four hours.

Troy had always said he dreamt of a wedding that was simple, red and white flowers, white dresses but with red of course and here was Mel with a white dress, and yellow flowers.

She looked Troy up and down and so did her father.

Hi. He said, quite loudly.

What's with the outfit? Mel asked.

Well… I didn't plan mine a month ago. Troy said.

Who told you that? She asked.

You planned your parents to come out here… your Dad just let slip that you planned this wedding… and were going to do it for my Christmas present, Mel you know I don't want to get married. Troy said.

If you want me, you want marriage. She said.

Well then… I guess that solves things doesn't it? He asked.

Sure does. She said looking towards the priest.

I'm past the threat of being off the basketball team… Mel I don't love you like you love me. Troy said.

By this stage, Gabby was looking down and fidgeting. He had not told her about this.

Your dumping me at the altar? Smart one Jonathon. She said.

That's petty thing number one. Troy muttered. My name's Troy. Jonathon is my middle name, no one calls me that. Troy said.

Well, can we just get on with this? And we can sit down and talk about it later, you'll learn to love me. Mel said.

Do I need to make this clearer for you? I'd prefer not to have to say I don't… He said.

Who is it? Is it her? Mel asked loudly.

No Mel. Troy said.

How long is it going to be though, until you and her get together? She asked.

Romantically? A while, if ever. But I owe it to my son to be around more and… if basketball isn't in my life then… it's not. Troy said.

Son? She asked.

Troy nodded.

I hate you. Mel exclaimed throwing her flowers at him and storming out.

Don't even think about reporting to the gym on Monday, your off the team. Her Dad said, following her out with her family.

Mummy, his my friend Mr. Roy, can we go see him? Dylan asked.

Um… you go right up, Mum's just going to ask Aunty Taylor something okay? Gabby asked

Okay. He said, running up to Troy.

Hey Man, don't you look nice! Troy told him.

My Mummy looks pretty today too. He said.

She does, doesn't she? Troy asked as Lucille and Jack hugged him.

Thank you. Troy told Jack. Jack had walked in when Troy was almost going to marry herim and told him what Gabby had told Troy's mum, about him being happy and that being the only important thing, it didn't matter who with just as long as he was and that was when he knew there was no way he could marry Mel.

Chad walked up and patted Troy on the back.

Hey. Troy said.

Your girls over there freaking out. Chad said.

What? Troy asked.

Gabby's freaking out with Taylor. Chad translated.

Why? Troy asked.

Taylor said something about a kiss this morning that must have been pretty good… and then Gabby was telling her about a hall way… I don't know dude. Chad said.

Do you think… I've got a chance? Troy asked quietly.

Yeah man. Chad said.

Let's go home. Troy said.

Later that night, after Gabby having avoided Troy since they met at the Bolton's house hold, he found her and managed to make his way to her before she hid again.

Hey. He said.

Hi, have you seen… Dylan? Gabby asked

Gabby, can we talk? He asked.

Uh… sure. She said.

Want to go for a walk? He asked.

Uh… just let me make sure Dylan's okay. Gabby said.

Sure, I'll come with you. Troy said.

Gabby found Dylan in the kitchen eating some custard while Lucille was heating a pudding.

Hey Dylan, is it okay if I borrow your Mum for a minute? Troy asked.

Ok Mr. Roy. He said.

Thanks buddy. He said, ushering Gabby out.

So what'd you want to talk about? Gabby asked as they got to the street.

Today. He replied.

Yeah… that was a surprise. Gabby said.

Good or bad? He asked.

Well, you got kicked out of your basketball team. Gabby said.

Skip that little bit. I called the Lakers scout… at 2am this morning. Troy said.

What did he say? Gabby asked.

I told him… that my coach and I were having personal differences, he asked what, so I outlined it for him… and I told him that I wouldn't be able to play when the scout comes… he'd expressed an interest in me so he said that I could play one of their players one on one and they'll fly me to LA with another person… to try me out. Troy said.

Wow. Gabby said.

So… will you and Dylan come with me? He asked.

Troy! You should take Chad… or your Dad… They can help you warm up and stuff. Gabby said.

You can as well. He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist as she shivered.

Troy… Gabby said.

Hey, put this on. He said, putting his jacket on her and holding it shut.

I don't want to be… a rebound. Gabby said.

Your not… she was. Troy said, sitting down on the bench and pulling Gabby on to his lap and curling her knees up so she was cuddled up on his lap.

Troy. Gabby said.

What gorgeous? He asked.

Where do you live? She asked.

Cali. He replied.

Are you at college? He asked.

No… I work at East High, sub. Gabby replied.

Cool. He replied.

Your Mum and My Mum… both work part time and look after Dyl if I'm working. Gabby said.

I've missed having you in my arms. Troy said.

Come on, I have to get back to Dylan. Gabby said.

Dylan, right… that's gonna take me a while. Troy said, picking her up.

A week after he was born, he was sleeping and I saw we needed milk, so… I locked up and went down to the shop only then did I realize that I'd left Dylan at home, so I ran the entire way back home… and he was still asleep, you get used to it. Gabby said.

You left our son unattended? He asked.

By accident. I was gone five minutes… I just had images of the house up in flames, or him wailing. Gabby said.

I can imagine. Troy replied.

Can we hang out tomorrow? He asked.

You go back tomorrow. Gabby said.

No… We fly out in two days to LA for my try out… He said.

Then, we go via Cali for a week. He added.

We do, do we? Gabby asked

Yep, we do. He replied.

You know the smidgiest bit of me wants to say no. Gabby said.

Well, you'd better not. He replied, cuddling her.

Okay but no scaring Dylan with all of this, okay? She asked.

What, Cali? LA? He asked.

No, you hugging me. Gabby said.

I'll have a talk to him. He said.

What? Gabby asked.

Man to man. Trust me. Troy said, seeing she look at him uncertainly.

Troy… Gabby said cautiously.

Babe, I got it. Troy said, as he led her to the door.

And no calling me that. Gabby replied.

Okay sexy. He replied huskily before he opened the door.

Okay… I won't, yet… just let me talk to our little man about being friends with his Mum… and… we're off to LA. He said.

Troy… you can't tell him stuff like that if your not going to be there in a weeks time, I'd rather you just… didn't say anything. Gabby said

Gabby… if you'd told me I had a son… I would have been here three years ago. Troy said, kissing her hand.

Troy led Gabby back inside, letting go of her hand before they got far.

Mummy! Nanny's putting the udding on da table! He said.

Really? I guess we'd better get to it then before Uncle Chad eats it all. Gabby said.

Mr. Roy, Nanny made udding! He said, taking his hand as well.

Did she? Yum. Troy said.

Gabby sat Dylan in his high chair so he wouldn't wriggle, he was getting a bit big for it now but he still enjoyed it, being up high with the adults.

Gabby, Maria and Dylan went home, before Troy had spoken to Dylan and without Troy and Gabriella having any time alone after their talk.

Gabby got home and put Dylan into bed and read him his story before going to get ready for bed, her phone started vibrating against her keys in her bag and she tipped it upside down as it was such a mess she couldn't have found it easily.

She groaned, hoping it wouldn't wake Dylan who was in the room next door.

She quickly grabbed it from the mess on her bed and stopped it.

Hey Brie, I didn't get to say goodnight, or get the kiss I've been dying for since last night, coming over? Xoxo

Gabby tidied her bag as she replied to Troy.

Miss me that much?

Gabby opened the balcony door to let Troy in, and giggled as he bowed, climbing up the wall in seconds was a good job.

I like these pyjamas. Troy said, seeing she was wearing long similar to track pant trousers and a tank top.

Keep it down, Dylan's sleeping. Gabby whispered.

Is your Mum up? He asked.

No. Gabby replied.

I didn't get to say goodnight. Troy said.

Diddums. Gabby replied.

It is. Troy replied, pulling her into him.

Ten minutes later, Gabby and Troy were on her bed, making out like sixteen year olds.

Troy began raising her tank top, and his eyes popped out when he saw on her hip bone a tattoo of DB in a little heart, no larger than a five cent piece.

That's… sweet. He said.

I got that the morning before we went home from hospital. I was released a day before. Gabby said.

Did it hurt? Troy asked

Not after child birth. Gabby replied.

True. He replied kissing her hungrily, moving down to her neck.

Gabby heard a noise followed by Dylan begin to whimper.

She jumped up, pushing Troy off her and jogged out of the room to Dylan's.

Hey sweetie, what's wrong? She asked.

Uh! He said.

Gabby knew he wanted to be held, so she lifted him out of his cot.

Me eep with Mummy? He asked.

Don't you want to be a big boy tonight? Gabby asked as she handed him his teddy.

Ease? He asked.

Okay but only cos you used your manners. Gabby said.

How do you explain to a two year old that there's a man in your room? Gabby thought to herself.

Gabby slowly walked into her bedroom, noticing as she walked in the door that Dylan had gone to sleep on her shoulder.

Gabby laid down on the bed with Dylan and Troy lay on the other side of her.

His so cute. Troy whispered.

Gabby woke up and noticed Dylan gone from her side.

Checking her watch she saw that it was 7.

Crap. Gabby thought flicking the doona back and jumping out.

Gabby rushed downstairs to hear Dylan giggling in the kitchen.

She rounded the corner, expecting her Mum to be feeding him breakfast but saw him on the bench while Troy was flipping pancakes.

Hey you two. Gabby said.

Mummy! Mr. Roy making ancakes! He said.

Is he? Yum. Gabby said, kissing his head.

Hey, where's mine? Troy asked.

Want to take your pancake to the table? Troy asked Dylan, passing him a bowl with a cut up pancake.

Okay Mr. Roy, Ank you. He said, taking it.

Nanny, Mr. Roy made pancakes! Dylan said when he saw his Nan.

Your Mum. Troy muttered, now regretting staying over, this would be awkward.

Hey Mum. Gabby said walking into the dining room with two plates of pancakes, Troy was bringing his out.

Gabby. She said, still stretching.

Hey Troy. She said, seeing Troy. Troy always was her number one choice for son in law, she and Lucille thought at one stage they could tell Troy about Dylan and get him to come back but Gabby didn't want that, if he came back he had to come back on his own not because he had "impregnated her at 18".

Hey Mrs… Troy began.

Maria. Maria said.

Mummy, is Uncle Chad coming today? Dylan asked.

He said he'd come round later and take you to the park. Gabby told him.

Can we take my new basketball? He asked.

Yeah we can take your new basketball. Gabby said.

Are you coming Mr. Roy? Dylan asked.

When are you going to raise the name… thing? Maria asked, with a mouthful of pancake.

Maria was always a cool Mum.

Not just yet. Gabby said.

Soon. Troy said at the same time.

Have fun with that. She said.

Why don't you want to tell him? Troy asked.

Not yet. Gabby said as the doorbell rang.

Mummy is that Uncle Chad? Dylan asked.

Maybe, let's go see. Gabby said, scooping him up on her way to the door.

Hey Gab, nice jammies. Taylor said.

Aunty Taywa! Dylan said.

Hey little man. She said.

Is Untle ad here? He asked.

He's just getting Abby. Taylor said.

Untle Ad! Mr. Roy's here, maybe we can all go to the park! Dylan said.

Mr. Troy's here already? Chad asked.

Mr. Roy ad a eep ova! He said.

Oh. Really? Chad asked.

Where did Mr. Roy sleep last night? Chad asked Dylan, now kneeling at his height.

He ept on Mummy's ed like me! Dylan said.

Okay Dylan, how about you go and get Mr. Troy and ask him if he wants to go to the park with you. Gabby said.

Hey Miss Abby. Gabby said taking the little girl.

Don't let him out of your sight. Chad said.

…Dylan? Gabby asked.

Troy. Chad replied.

His a big boy… what he does is his choice. Gabby said.

It's okay Chad, I heard ya. Troy said coming out with Dylan on his back and slinging an arm around Gabby's waist.

Dylan, want to tell your Dad to get ready and we'll go to the park? Chad asked.

My ad? He asked confused.

Mr. Troy, yeah. Chad said.

Sweetie, just go up stairs and pick out what you want to wear today, I'll be right up. Gabby said.

Ummm… Chad said.

Gabby hit him over the back of his head and went to dress Dylan.

Dude, doesn't he know? Chad asked.

No. She doesn't want to tell him yet. Troy said.

I'll go… change. Troy said

Gabby was almost finished changing Dylan when Troy walked past the door, hearing her mention the word Dad, he paused on the other side listening.

You know how Uncle Chad said Dad? Gabby asked Dylan.

Mmmhmm. Dylan said.

Well, what if Mummy said that Mr. Troy's your Daddy? Gabby asked.

Mr. Roy? Dylan asked.

Yeah, do you like him? Gabby asked.

Yeah, he plays ball. Dylan said.

Okay, let's not get too excited okay baby? Cos he'll probably have to go away again okay? Gabby asked.

Okay Mummy. I still like you best. He said.

Gabby giggled, picking him up and kissing his head.

That's my boy. Gabby told him.

So… what do I call Mr. Roy? Dylan asked.

You can call him Daddy or Dad if you want, otherwise you can call him Mr. Troy still… Gabby said.

Dylan followed his Mum into her room, so she could change.

Gabby was pulling some cargo pants on when Troy walked in, Dylan playing with his truck in the corner.

Hey. He said, putting his hands on her hips as she pulled her trousers up.

Hi. Gabby said.

Thank you. Troy whispered, going over to Dylan.

Hey buddy! Troy said.

Mummy said you're my Daddy. Dylan said.

That's right, I'm a lucky man aren't I? He asked.

at eans you love my Mummy right? Dylan asked.

What do you mean sweetie? Gabby asked.

Untle Dad loves Aunty Tawya and day av Abby, so Daddy loves you? He asked.

Daddy does. Troy told him.

A week later, Gabby and Dylan were sitting in a hotel room in LA, Troy was at his try out for the Lakers when someone knocked on the door.

Coming. Gabby called out.

Taylor? Gabby asked opening the door.

Hey! Taylor said.

What are you doing here? Gabby asked.

Troy invited us over… he said he wanted Chad to help him "get in shape". Taylor said.

Come in! Gabby said.

I bet Chad's pissed it's Troy not him. Gabby said as they sat there and talked.

He wasn't very happy… but as he said, he didn't dump his family to get there and he can hold his head up for that. Taylor said.

He sure can. Gabby replied as she got a text.

Hey Brie, just calling past the mall and I'll be back, xx T.

How'd it go? U didn't tell me about Chad, xx.

Surprise! I'll tell u everything when I get back.

Dylan was sitting eating some biscuits and cheese when Troy and Chad walked in, and Abby was napping.

Hey girls. Troy said, kissing Gabby's head.

Daddy? Aker? Dylan asked.

Daddy is a Laker. Troy told him, picking him up.

Taylor got up off the couch and went to Chad, giving him a sad smile, she rubbed his back.

Now… about… Chad coming, want to tell them? Troy asked Chad.

Troy… set me up a try out. Chad said.

What? Taylor asked.

I didn't call him over here to rub it in his face like you thought. Troy said.

Well…. Taylor began.

We've… got negotiations tomorrow. Troy said.

…What? Taylor asked.

They want us. Both of us. Chad said.

Taylor jumped on Chad.


End file.
